The Past is Better Forgotten
by raven8
Summary: Raven has a secret about Trigon,Slade's son makes an apperance in a battle,and the Titans are in for a surprise!Romance in later chapters.RavRob
1. The Morning Routine

**Raven8: Hey everyone! This is my first story ever. It might not be that good though I have seen every single Teen Titans episode more than once. I know most of the characters very well and some I still can't seem to get to know their personality. The first chapter is absolutely boring, but most interesting things need to be explained like this anyway. Oh well, on with this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the titans. There, so don't ask me a million questions about it….**

The Past is Best Forgotten

By Raven8

Chapter 1: The Morning Routine

Personal Introduction(Raven)

Most people don't even know who I am outside of Jump City. Yeah, so Batman knows about Robin and his team and that's outside of the city, but he is mostly the only one who even cares about knowing about the underage superhero team, the Teen Titans. This team has become more of a family than I'll ever need and I cherish my friends above all other things. It's just too bad I can't show it very much…

It was like most days at the tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg would be having their daily quarrel over whether to eat tofu or meat for breakfast. Starfire would be asking Robin an enormous amount of questions about earth and its customs and he would slowly repeat each answer for her plenty of times. Raven would most likely be meditating or trying to finish her breakfast before the fight would get to heated.

"Tofu!!!" Beast Boy cried.

"Why little man, would I want to eat that soy bean junk. Its absolute trash!" Cyborg shot back. "Meat is good for you!"

"How can it be when I am those animals? You could be eating one of my friend."

"Yo, we're havin' bacon and that is final. Too bad for you, ha!" Cyborg smiled.

"Nooooooooooo! You can't do that! You can't just go eating some poor defenseless creature."

And yes, the fight kept going on and Raven ran out of the kitchen to the roof, getting ready to meditate. As she was walking down the halls she thoght What immature pinheads. Everyday it was the same routine. Did anything ever change? Raven knew the past could not be, but maybe her future. If she just didn't have Trigon the Terrible as a father, she believed she would be perfectly fine and NORMAL, just like every other teenager. Oh how she wished for that. But, it would never come true, that's how much she knew.

Just earlier Raven had opened up her book of fortune telling that was written in a language few knew and she had desperately wanted to know that she would have a good future and maybe she would destroy her father. Yeah right Raven told herself. I'll probably become his evil avatar one of these days, but for now I must trust that I can defeat him. If I'm able to gather my emotions in time without the others backing me up, maybe I would have a chance at defeating him once and for all. This could also help my friends out. They won't even have to worry about me. Maybe I should practice this.

With that, she came onto the roof to feel the rush of the morning wind on her face, blowing her violet hair all over her face. Her long blue cloak whipped at her ankles and she drew it closer to herself. She sat indian style on the ground and rose in the air.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zin-" She felt someone come up on the roof.

" Oh hello friend Raven! I have sucessfully found you!" she heard Starfire screech with delight and Raven opened her eyes and saw her smile her 100 watt smile and walk over to her. She grasped Raven into a tight hug that was so strong that when Starfire finally let go, Raven felt numb all over.

"Hello Starfire. Why have you come to bother me when I am in the middle of meditation? You know I do not like to be bothered. I hope you have a good reason."

"I was wanting to know if you would want to journey to the mall of shopping with me to buy gifts for our friend as well for us too. Do you wish to come??"

"I will see Starfire, but for now I must finish meditating. Go on and do something else for awhile. I will get back to you with an answer. Good bye!"

Starfire zoomed back into the tower and Raven assumed meditative position and began to chant again. What would Starfire possibly want to examine at the mall? Probably the latest fashion or something. Raven soon just let herself wander deep into her mind, letting the world around her fade away into nothing……

**Raven8:Well anyway, that was my first chapter. Typical right? It will get better, I promise. Don't expect me to jump into the action so fast. Please review! I would like to know how I did as a newbie! I'll answer as much reviews as I can, trust me! **


	2. Shane,That's my Name!

Raven8: I just had to put up my second chapter. Of course I'll answer reviews sometime, maybe when people actually review…. Oh well, on with Chapter 2! Hoowa

The Past is Better Forgotten

_By Raven8_

**Chapter 2: Shane, That's my Name!**

Raven didn't know what to do. It was either tell her friends about it or rely only on herself. Which would it be?? Raven would rather do it alone, but if she was killed, would her friends go berserk, frantically looking for her? Who knows anyway?

When Starfire began to pound on her door and scream, "Raven, we shall now venture to the mall of shopping, yes?" Raven sighed the slightest possible sigh and opened her room door.

" Yes Starfire, I did promise you this, correct?"

"Yes you had and now you shall come with me and friend Beast Boy! It will be of the most of fun!"

"Umm…Starfire, why are we going with Beast Boy? We could just go together or something you know!"

" It is okay friend Raven! We will let him go to the room of video games when we have reached our destination!" Starfire squealed. She grabbed Raven's wrist and ran to the front of the tower to where the green shapeshifter, Beast Boy was waiting for them.

" Dudes, uhh, what took so long? I have been dying waiting for you two! Doesn't anyone even carry?" he said.

" Yes we do care Beast Boy!" Starfire said. " We may now start on our adventure to the mall of shopping! HeeeHeee." Beast Boy turned into a hawk and the three flew off into the sky.

When they had reached the pizza place where they always bought pizza, Starfire asked to stop there. They landed and walked over to one of the outside tables. Beast Boy hailed a waiter. The waiter came rushing over, all the while fumbling around for his notebook. " Sorry guys. Okay, what would everyone like today, hmmm?"

" Please, just a bottle of mustard to drink and a mint frosting covered pizza, thank you!" Starfire said proudly. The waiter eyed her strangely, but it soon passed.

" Cheese pizza and a soda, " Beast Boy added.

"And I wold like a garlic pizza and herbal-" Suddenly, a huge explosion was heard along with countless screams. Raven lifted her head from the menu and shouted to the other, " Starfire, Beast Boy! People are in trouble. Let's go help them and quick." With out any questions, the trio flew to the crime scene. There was tons of smoke and damaged cars lay to the side. " Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven's eyes turned white and she cleared away the smoke. There, standing off to the side was Robin and Cyborg, trying to help people to their feet. They waved to Robin and Cyborg and then they heard a maniac laugh. A teenager with short blond hair and a red bodysuit with a black cape appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Name's Shane and my daddy has got big plans for you dimwit titans!"

Robin saw Shane and shouted his famous line everyone oughta know, " Teen Titans Go!"

Shane shook his head and said, "Its about time you said it, I thought I was going to DIE of BOREDOM!!!" and with that, he ran at the titans, withdrawing a gernade. "And its about time this show came to an end!"

Raven8: Well, here ends chapter two. Please review! 


	3. Noticing It

Raven8:Hi to everyone reading this pointless story right now. So far two reviews! Thanks guys for spending your time to read this and reviewing! Also I noticed the thought quotations never showed up so anything like _this_ means it is a thought.

**And also like I promised: answers to reviews!**

**Maraina85: Thanks! I promise it will get better.**

**Catspee: Glad you like it so far!**

The Past is Better Forgotten

_By Raven8_

**Chapter 3: Noticing It**

Shane kept running at them and he wouldn't slow. Robin grabbed some birdarangs and threw them at the crazy blond teen. " Stupid little birdie! I wish my father would just kill you! You and all your damn friends too! But, no! He has to like you so much that you were his stupid apprentice. God even knows that there is only enough space for one of us here, Robin, so it's my task to destroy you and your team." Shane kept screaming and cursing, so Raven saw the opportunity. Her eyes turned alarmingly red and black energy was beginning to form around her. _No!, _she thought terrified, _No, this can't be happening!_

" Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A nearby car rammed into his side. Shane flew through the air and broke right through the window of a grocery store. When he tried to get up, he screamed in pain and fell unconsious. Starfire flew to him.

" Raven, I understand your hate toward Shane of Slade, but why must you hurt him so badly? You could have taken this earthling's life! That was of the unnecessary, friend Raven!" She gathered Shane's bloody body in her arms and said, " Does this prison of which the evil of the city are kept, does it have a healing room?"

" Yes it does, Star, " Cyborg answered, giving Raven a distrustful look. Raven looked down at her feet then walked over to stand by Robin who was talking to a police officer.

" I see he had no defense except his grenades?" the officer asked.

" Um, yeah. He doesn't have superpowers or anything, sir." Robin quickly turned his head to Raven, but then faced the officer again. " But, please don't turn my friend in. She meant no harm, I mean he is a maniac's son after all. Eventually, they're both going to be killed." The officer nodded.

" Fine. Go back to your place and thanks for catching him. "

Raven turned to Robin and opened her mouth to say thanks, but he said, " Sure, anytime, Ray!" Raven looked startled, but followed him as the team made their way back to the tower. She felt she owed him now.

_Of course you do,_ her mind told her. _You owe him a lot. A simple 'thank you' is not enough._ Raven shook her head. Soon, they reached the tower. _Maybe you should tell him your secret at the least. He deserves to know. _Raven considered this for a moment, but pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

When they were all in the living room, Beast Boy and Cyborg ran to the game station and turned on the tv. Starfire soon went over to them and began asking several questions about the game's concept. Robin went to the training room to practice, but stopped and yelled to Raven, " Would you want to go to the training room with me?"

" Sure, " she answered back and together they walked off to train.

" Let's see how good you do in hand to hand combat!" Robin challenged.

Without warning, Raven rushed at him, eyes glowing a blood red color, her power radiating off her body in thick black waves, and she threw a hard kick at his stomach. He dodged by a few inches. " Something, the matter Raven? I haven't even said 'go' yet!"

Raven stepped back.

" S-sorry, Robin, " Raven's voice quivered slightly with shock. What had she just done? Had she actually just tried to attack him like she did Shane? All it was, was a stupid training test and she had gotten all worked up about it! " Robin, I need to go figure something out. I'll train with you later. Sorry." With that, she sped out of the room, her cloak swishing behind her.

" What was that about? " Robin asked, worried. Something was up, and he was going to find out what.

**Raven8: Here ends chapter 3!**

**Next chapter: Robin learns something dangerous and a stranger comes to the tower. **


	4. Stranger in the Night

Raven8: 4 reviews! Cool. I noticed I keep forgetting to add the disclaimer. Oops… Well, I won't forget it in this chapter. Answers to the newest reviews:

**Nevermoretheraven: Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list! It will keep getting better, I promise!**

**Shaedowe: Yeah, I hope it ends up good…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I don't own them…..**

**The Past is Better Forgotten**

_By Raven8_

Chapter 4: Stranger in the Night 

Raven couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning. Images of a certain red demon kept flying through her mind. _Rage shall consume you! You will become my dark servant for eternity soon…haha!_ a horrible demonic voice whispered in her mind. _No! _she yelled back at it, telekinectically. _ You will die by my hand, stupid girl! _it whispered back._I will never surrender to you! _she hissed back.

Then, just like that, the horrible voice faded away….

Raven sat straight up in her bed and black energy suddenly sputtered from within her. Her powers suddenly went out of control and it blasted some of the items in her room to nothing but dust. One of the black tendrils grabbed one of her many statues and flung it at the door, making a huge crashing sound. The statue splintered into several pieces. Raven tried to gain back her control, succeeding by a minor margin. Suddenly, her power swerved out of control again and the bookcase began to topple over. " Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" No black energy came at it and it seemed to be happening in slow motion as the gigantic bookcase came straight at her.

In Another titan's room

Robin woke up to hear a large ear shattering noise. " What the? " he shouted out. He looked around his room. Nothing. _Must have been my dreams _he thought. Just then he heard another crash, this time bigger and the very familiar line of " Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! " being screamed. It was coming from one floor above. Robin immediately knew that something wasn't right and it was obviously all coming from Raven's room. He rushed out of his door, quickly putting his cape on. Robin dashed up the stairs and stopped short in front of the sorceresses' door. It was forbidden to enter. He knew he would be evading her privacy, but it sounded like she was in some sort of trouble.

Without knocking, he swung open the door. And he couldn't believe what he saw. There were tons of shattered things littering the floor and a huge bookcase had somehow fallen over. He didn't see Raven anywhere in the blinding darkness. Then he heard a whimper and a struggling cry from somewhere in a dark corner. He walked over to it, drawing a mini flashlight from his utility belt. He shined it in the corner and saw a half covered Raven, struggling to get out from under her wall – sized bookcase. Her large amethyst eyes were showing the pain the other half of her body probably felt. " Robin, " she managed to say before she let out a huge gasp of exhaled air.

" Raven, are you alright? " Robin asked bewildered. He grasped her arm and yanked her out from under the bookcase. She fell straight into his chest and blushed so much, she wished she had her cloak on. When Raven tried to get up, she felt a pins and needles sensation in her legs. She couldn't stand up at all. Her legs refused to move. Robin grabbed her, and gently picked her half – broken body into his strong arms. Raven yelled at herself for being so horribly stupid for letting her powers spin out of control like that. " Raven, I am going to help you. I promise, you'll be alright. " He walked back to his bedroom with her.

" I can heal myself. " she sputtered out as he gently laid her on his bed.

" No, your powers seem to be out of control."

" How do you know? " she spat back. Damn his detective skills!

" Because I can tell. You **always** have your powers under control and so I can tell when you're having trouble. Now tell me, what is wrong? "

Raven decided he deserved to at least know _half_ of the truth. After all, he had saved her twice in one day already! " My father, he is trying to gain influence over me through an um, certain emotion that I'm not allowed to have. " Her hand began to glow a glorious, shiny blue, and she laid her palm on the broken parts of her body. In a short amount of time, her fractures had turn to minor ones.

" Uhh, Raven, I need to wrap your legs in some wrapping. It'll help you, believe me. Please don't start yelling at me! I'm just trying to help you."

" I won't yell at you. Thanks for your helpfulness." _I can't believe it! I am actually letting him HELP me!!! _She thought. Was she already getting a soft spot for the boy wonder?

Robin looked at Raven's face. Besides her natural beauty, he saw a look of confusion on her face. He smiled. He knew she was probably shocked at what she had just said. He knew he was. Robin set to work on wrapping up her legs. He made sure he did it carefully and slowly, just to make her stay longer. She wouldn't be able to stand up anyway, she had two broken legs. Now she'd have to go wherever he insisted! He was thinking about the roof. Surely that would suit them for a good amount of relaxation. He'd hate to admit it, but he had started to grow some kind of a crush on the dark beauty. He wondered if she liked him back. Well, he would just have to wait and see.

An hour later, the pair found themselves on the roof. The night air was cold, but refreshing to Raven. Robin had brought up a blanket and had wrapped both of them in it, making sure he was especially close to her so that he could feel her sweet breath on his neck. BAM! Something very tall appeared before them. " Hello " it whispered in a hoarse voice. The figure appeared to be a man. He looked directly at Raven. " Wanna play?"

" You better leave her alone! You'll have to get through me first! " Robin stood up to his full height, chest puffed out proudly, talking in a dangerous tone. Raven tried to stand up to assist him, but he gently pushed her back down and said, " I'll be fine. Try and protect yourself though I'll try my best to do that for you. "

And in the most awkward moment in Robin's entire life, Raven pulled him towards her and whispered, " Be careful, Robin. " With that she planted her lips firmly onto his and his heart fluttered lightly. The girl he liked, no loved, just kissed him! With this new found pride, he rushed at the stranger, drawing his bo staff.

" You're going to wish you hadn't bothered us, because now you're going to have to face me, you bastard!"

" Foolish boy! Just hand her over! " Robin slammed the man on the head with his bo staff. But the man grabbed the boy wonder by his cape and said, " Too bad you had to make it difficult, boy! Because now you've lost her and you are gonna lose yourself as well! " He flung Robin over his shoulders and threw him over the edge of the tower.

" Bye, bye, birdie! " he called.

" Robin! " Raven shrieked.

Raven8: Haha, cliffhanger! Please review and tell me if it sucked or if you liked it!

**Next Chapter: What happened to Robin? Can Raven help him? And who is this stranger?**


End file.
